The present invention relates to a divider for dividing a large space, such as the interior of suitcases, drawers and the like, into individual smaller compartments of desired dimensions.
Conventional luggage suffer from the disadvantage that the interior space available for packing clothes and other articles is generally restrained so that the items packed therein tend to merge and dislocated during transport, thereby making it difficult readily to find items when needed. Similarly, the drawers in various types of furniture, such as office desks and home dressers, generally do not include any means for dividing the interior space and thus, during use, the items stored therein have a tendency to get cluttered.
Various means have been devised to divide an enclosed space into a number of individual compartments of smaller size by placing one or more partitions within the enclosed space of a drawer or a suitcase. Examples of such types of devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,630,140 (Sibbald), 1,875,695 (Beard), 2,695,112 (Bonnevay), 2,859,724 (Wuorio), 3,410,455 (Pilley), 3,491,909 (Ikelheimer), 3,746,181 (Benoit), 3,837,560 (Kuchuris), 4,061,224 (Fuhri) and 4,065,021 (Kedzlers).
These devices, however, are disadvantageous in that the size of the compartments can not be changed once the device is installed in an enclosed space, or the devices are integrally formed with the given space such that once the device is in place, it is difficult to remove and use in another enclosed space. In other words, once the device has been used in connection with one type of space, it can not be reused. Therefore, the inflexibility of such types of devices can be disadvantageous in that the predetermined dimensions of the individual compartments may not be acceptable to another user.